Forum:15th seed
There has been much debate on the 15th seed, Ming Dienasty. Many believe that others should have been seeded instead. This forum is so that everyone can put forward their suggestion for their alternative to Ming Dienasty as 15th seed. My choice is Supernova. Not only did they perform better than Ming Dienasty did, they actually defeated Ming 3 in the previous wars! Supernova came from a far more experianced team than Ming, as Oblivion made a heat final in Series 2 as well, whilst Ming lost in the first round twice. In my eyes, Supernova should have been seeded. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:50, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The original rumour was that Disc-O-Inferno was seeded 15th. Considering its destructive power, plus the fact it was a Heat Finalist last time around, it would have been a MUCH better choice. And that's not even counting its win in the Annihilator. CBFan 13:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Raging Knightmare, double heat finallists and lost to Disc-O-Inferno in the annihilator final. ManUCrazy 19:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) All three of those are better choices than Ming, and I'd also like to add King B Powerworks to the list as a former series semi-finalist and Tag Team champion. Christophee (talk) 22:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree, as Behemoth had performed just as poorly as King B Powerworks in recent series, and was granted a seed, so why Buxton was not seeded was beyond me. Another possible choice is Hydra, as runners-up in Tag Team and a previous heat finalist. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:57, 2 August 2009 (UTC) And what about The Steel Avenger? It has pretty much the same qualities as Hydra (tag team runners-up, previous heat finalist), plus an extra year of its life. Plus, it never lost in Round 1 of its UK Championship appearances. Jonathan Pearce himself thought it was unlucky not to be seeded. CBFan 11:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Or a robot such as Tiberius, who had just won the University Challenge, or Crushtacean? Runner-up in Commonwealth Carnage, previous heat finalist, lost in Series 6 after giving Chaos 2 a struggle. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Complete seedings I decided to make a list of my complete seedings for the series. As you can see, the top 10 are exactly the same as the real seedings and Ming Dienasty is the only one I've replaced, but I moved a few of the others around a bit. 1. Tornado 2. Firestorm 5 3. Terrorhurtz 4. Bigger Brother 5. Dantomkia 6. Spawn Again 7. 13 Black 8. Panic Attack 9. Pussycat 10. Behemoth 11. King B Powerworks 12. X-Terminator 13. Thermidor 2 14. Bulldog Breed 15. S.M.I.D.S.Y. 16. Storm 2 As you can see, I decided to put all the previous semi-finalists above all the robots that had never won their heat before. For the most part though, I think the producers got it pretty spot on. Christophee (talk) 13:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) 32 Seeds I dunno, I just feel not only that there were so many robots more deserving of a seed than Ming Dienasty, but there were also more robots that could have been fitted in 16 seeds. Maybe there should have been 32 seeds instead.... Finalists and Semi-Finalists 1. Tornado 2. Firestorm 5 3. Dantomkia 4. Bigger Brother 5. 13 Black 6. Spawn Again Heat Finalists 7. Raging Knightmare 8. X-Terminator 9. Panic Attack 10. Hydra 11. Shredder Evolution 12. Disc-O-Inferno 13. Barber-Ous 2'n A Bit 14. Vader 15. Supernova Veterans 16. Pussycat 17. The Steel Avenger 18. Bulldog Breed 19. King B Powerworks 20. Kat 3 21. Thermidor 2 22. S.M.I.D.S.Y. 23. Behemoth Tournament Successes 24. Kan Opener 25. Tiberius 3 26. Barbaric Response 27. Crushtacean 28. Fluffy 29. Robochicken New Blood (Wild Cards) 30. Storm 2 31. Mute 32. Thor Why am I seeding Mute and Thor? To replace Dominator 2 and Terrorhurtz. CBFan 15:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Remember though, that Terrorhurtz was in the Seventh Wars and was disqualified. It doesnt need replacing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::So was Dominator 2, but it was replaced. We ALL knew LONG beforehand that Terrorhurtz wasn't in Series 7, but they had to make a drama about it. If they could replace Dominator, they could replace Terrorhurtz. CBFan 21:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::But they didn't replace Terrorhurtz. I didn't know that Terrorhurtz wasn't in Series 7. It seemed that they broke down upon arrival. Terrorhurtz was still in the seedings, so its still there. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:19, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I knew before Series 7 started, quite a few of us knew. In fact, there were discussions right up to Heat B of Series 7 on who was going to replace it. The fact they didn't replace it is just stupid, if you ask me. CBFan 06:28, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I agree with this except I feel that Thermidor should be higher than Kat and King B. 'Helloher (talk) 20:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think they didn't want to replace that many seeds; I mean, if Ming Dienasty had to be seeded, plus one of the replacements the seeds would have seemed too weak. Jamasis 09:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Vader. At least they actually got past round 2. Unlike Ming. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 07:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re-introduced Argument I don't know why it has taken me this long to finally post my comments on this matter, however, most of you will know where I stand on this anyway. I believe that Ming Dienasty WAS deserving of the seeding. Okay, so it didn't perform brilliantly in the UK Championships, but it had won the Tag-Team Terror in Nickelodeon, along with Rick, and as we all know, Killerhurtz was seeded number 16 in Series 4, mainly for its Battlebots success, despite being relatively terrible in Series 3, and Series 2. Also, it was a long-time serving competitor, and that was what the Series 7 seeds were all about, well, the last 7 or 8 anyway, apart from Storm 2. Yes, they could have had Supernova in there, the team was in Robot Wars longer than Ming, but the robot wasn't, the Ming name dated back to Series 3, when most of us starting watching the show, and King Buxton had been absent since Series 5. Besides, for being controversially eliminated from Series 5, Ming deserves a break. I can understand why you diasgree with the seeding, and why I may get a stack of messages telling me that I need theropy, but that's my view. Datovidny (talk) 16:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) If I may bump an old conversation, I myself would choose PulverizeR as the 15th Seed. I mean, it was the champion of the most recent Dutch Wars! It tried to qualify for Series 7, but failed. It should've been given a discretionary place, as the 15th Seed. I would also support Disc-O-Inferno, Kan-Opener, Tiberius 3, or even retaining Ming's seed. Ming's seed would have been a lot more justified if the team stuck with Ming 3 though. Ming Dienasty had an ineffective weapon, and was made from a purchasable kit. Ming 3 was OK, but at the same time, Tiberius 3 was better. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, but did you know that PulverizeR's disc couldn't be fixed in time? After I found that out, I was a lot more at peace with them excluding it; champ or not it wouldn't have been much of a spectacle. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Even so, as explained above, I still maintain that the Series 7 seeds were about giving long-time competitors their glory, and Ming deserved the seed, and seeding a Dutch robot that most people wouldn't have heard of would seem even more pointless. Datovidny (talk) 22:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::(edit conflict, @RA2) Heh, I didn't know that. But I think I'm going to weakly stand by my decision, as, if the producers could make that drama about Terrorhurtz, I think they could've simply pretended that the disc broke during the battle. Does alter my opinion a little bit, but not quite enough to change my mind. I would say that seeding Slicer would probably be going back a bit too far, but I don't know why that didn't get a discretionary place. :::And @Datovidny, while PulverizeR may not have been too well known, it did still compete in the European Championships, and they could make up a reel showing its preformance in the Dutch Wars. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:46, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That could be done for any of the foreign robots, like Tsunami, they could show Tsunami reaching the German final, but would you have been happy for Tsunami to be seeded, as long as they showed that? Datovidny (talk) 17:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::If Tsunami was the German champion, then yes, personally. If they really showcased its ability, then I'd have no problem. Perhaps PulverizeR could have been entered in Spin City, so that viewers could get to know it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:12, March 17, 2012 (UTC) 1. Tornado 2. Firestorm 5 3. Bigger Brother 4. Dantomkia 5. Spawn Again 6. 13 Black 7. Panic Attack 8. X-Terminator 9. Supernova 10. Disco Inferno 11. Raging Knightmare 12. Shredder Evolution 13. Hydra 14. Barber-Ous 2 & a Bit 15. Vader 16. Behemoth 17. Bulldog Breed 18. S.M.I.D.S.Y 19. Kat 3 20. Aggrobot 21. Kronic the Wedgehog 22. Fluffy 23. Crushtacean 24. Thermidor 2 25. Corkscrew 2 26. Pussycat 27. Robochicken 28. Tiberius 3 29. Kan-Opener 30. Storm 2 31. Mute 32. Thor Close but no cigar to Ming, Rick, Terrorhurtz, Barbaric Response & Ewe 2! Rescuers1&2rthebest 15:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Now, for those of you that want my opinion that don't aready know it, you can find it up this page posted on Jan 27 2012. However, to continue my end of the discussion, I can understand why you would all leave Ming out of the seeds, but I really don't understand how all of you wouldn't even find it worthy of a seed, even if there were 32 seeds! Anyone care to argue that? Datovidny (talk) 16:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't really thought about a full 32 seeds, but I imagine people go for heat finalists and side competition winners, which wouldn't include Ming. Christophee (talk) 15:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It's just that a few people have made a 32 list, and Ming did technically win the Nickelodeon Tag Team. Datovidny (talk) 16:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC)